unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragan
Dragan is the heavily armored "Helmet soldier". His model is used for the armored soldiers archetype in the singleplayer campaign (Known as Dragans). Overview ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' Description Dragans are some of Lazarevic's toughest soldiers. They wear ceramic body armor which includes full body bullet resistant vest covered in ceramic bulletproof plating, a black Kevlar ski mask, a helmet, and goggles (bullet resistant as well). Biography Dragans are usually are armed with ether a shotgun, M4's/M9's or FAL's/G-MAL's. They walk slowly whilst firing their weapon's persistently chasing Drake and his allies. Dragans main goal is to try and flank the player while their allies can attack. Dragans are very hard to defeat (they can survive grenades). They are able to stop most hand-to-hand assaults, (until you shoot off their helmet) and Dragans are able to take multiple magazines until they are killed. Combat strategy *Because Dragans are fully armored, it is not a good idea at all to go in for a hand-to-hand kill. Dragans themselves are very good at hand-to-hand combat fighting and can turn the tables on you in seconds. Not only that, but if they are carrying a Moss-12 or a SAS-12, you will most likely be killed after a failed melee attempt. *Stay away from Dragans while engaging them, as this gives you the highest possibility of surviving. Aim for their forehead to take off their helmet, then continue to fire until they die. You can also kill them with a few shotgun blasts to the chest, though for this you must be fairly close. *The best weapons to attack them with are the FAL and Dragon Sniper, as they are both long-range and high powered rifles (the Dragon Sniper can kill a Dragan in a single headshot). If you wish to melee kill them, make sure to shoot all of their armor off so they can't block your attacks. **Another good way to defeat a Dragan is to first hang off a ledge and wait for them to come to you. Once they are near you, you can just simply pull them down. **It is also possible to stealth kill a Dragan by sneaking behind them while they are either attacking your teammates, guarding something, investigating a possible Drake spotting, or if they don't know you're in the area at all. Multiplayer Dragan is also available as a multiplayer skin, and from the start, for free. A noticeable difference from his single-player and multiplayer costumes is that their chest armor is removed (the same goes for Zorskel). ''Uncharted 3: Drake Deception'' Multiplayer Dragan is available in Drake's Deception multiplayer, as part of the Classic Skin DLC that was released. Noticeable differences include that he is now wearing his chest armor and that their voice-overs were changed (his grunts were given to Talbot, and they now have an American accent). Trivia *Dragans are available as a single-player skin. They can be purchased from the store for $5,000 after completing the game once. *The Heavy Soldiers (GAU-19 soldiers) may be "Doughnut" versions of Dragans. *When a Dragan unit is impaled by a sharp tree branch at the beginning of Broken Paradise, Elena says "I couldn't sleep for days after I saw that last time." This is a reference to Uncharted: Drake's Fortune when she discovered one of Eddy's pirates impaled by a trap set up by the Descendants. *In the Co-op multiplayer playlists, Dragans are one of the most frequent enemies, appearing dozens of times in a single match of Survival or Gold Rush. Also, while playing on the Crushing difficulty in Co-Op Objective games, most Dragans are replaced by Zorskels. *Dragan's name may be a reference to Dragan Nikolić, a Serbian actor. *Dragan's voice isn't present in Uncharted 3, despite other soldiers voices being recycled for the game. *The unnamed armored pirates, agents, and soldiers in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception wear armor that is remarkably similar to the armor the Dragans wears. However, they all wear different helmets; as Dragans wear a ski mask, goggles, and a helmet, while the Uncharted 3 enemies wear ceramic welding masks and cloths. Gallery Dragan Watches.jpg Dragan and the wall.jpg Sanctuary action 6.JPG Category:Skins in Among Thieves Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Characters in Among Thieves